


Seeking Perfection

by caz251



Series: Seeking Something [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Viktor and Teddy put the finishing touches on the baby's nursery. Written for schmoop_bingo Prompt: Baby – setting up nursery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own Harry Potter.

Harry looked around the nursery from where he sat in the rocking chair that he could see himself spending so much time in. The nursery was perfect and it was almost finished, he just had to get a few things and it would be complete. He had worked on the nursery himself even though his mother-in-law had offered to do it, it was something he had wanted to do. It was something that he hadn't been able to do before, Remus and Tonks had designed Teddy's nursery back home and when he had come to Bulgaria Viktor's mum had already created a nursery for Teddy.

This time though he had created the nursery for his child, and it was perfect. He had decided on a woodland theme, with trees on the walls with animals moving through them, he had used magical paint after all. The floor was made of wood, but it looked as though it was covered in twigs and greenery, the ceiling had the constellations painted on it. It was a nursery that was ambiguous that could be used for either a girl or a boy, as Harry hadn't wanted to know what he was having, rather it being a surprise.

Harry was excited to be pregnant and he couldn't wait until he held his child in his arms, until the tiny baby was asleep in the cot in the room. He just couldn't wait to have a child of his own, that wasn't to say that Teddy wasn't his child, because he was, but it was different when you carried a child yourself. The door creaked open and his five year old son Teddy slipped into the room, carrying to soft toys, a large lion and a baby lion. He walked quickly; he wasn't allowed to run indoors, to where he was sat, hugging him and whispering 'Hi baby' before showing him the two lions.

He held the large one to his chest before touching the small one to Harry's stomach and then putting it in the cot. "We're all lions, so the baby will be to." Teddy said seriously.

Harry smiled at him before replying, "Your father's not a lion." He looked up at his husband who was standing the doorway with a smile on his face.

"He is." Teddy protested as Viktor walked into the room, shopping bags in his hands. "He's brave, and he roars, I heard him one night."

Harry blushed and looked at the floor instead of looking at either his husband or son. "Okay, your father is a lion." He said in an attempt to appease Teddy to make sure that he didn't have to answer any questions about Viktor's roaring. He noticed that his husband had a small smirk on his face and he glared at him for it, holding out his hand for the bags that the other man held. In them were the last few things that he had wanted for the nursery; the soft toys to fill the menagerie that was to be their child's room. As he placed the last few toys in their right place he looked to both his son and husband, his hand on his stomach, basking in the moment and how perfect his life was.


End file.
